I'll Cover You
by AndSheWasBeautiful
Summary: The best and most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or even touched - they must be felt with the heart. The deeper that sorrow carves into your being, the more joy you can contain. 100 Ed/Win drabbles.
1. introduction

**i. introduction**

* * *

Pinako Rockbell softly rocked her tiny granddaughter, swaddled in a tight clump of pink knit, the smile on her face irremovable. Her big blue eyes were open and clear, tiny little gurgles of delight emitting from her shiny lips, her plump cheeks rosy. Pinako smiled at the tiny girl, cooing gently as the rocking chair swung from front to back in a gentle tandem.

"Welcome to the world little Rockbell," she murmured, placing her finger within the baby's tight grasp, "I can tell already you'll be a true little Rockbell! All about the _automail_ never mind this medicinal nonsense!" She laughed softly at herself as the baby erupted in happy noises, squirming her little feet within the bundle of blankets.

"Hello? Can we come in?"

Pinako tore her eyes from the baby for the first time since she had been handed the bundle, and glanced at the front door.

"Trisha, Hoenheim, we're in the den!"

Without a moment's hesitance, Trisha Elric tore into the living room, chestnut hair flying, holding her own little bundle, slightly bigger than Pinako's, golden hair already thick upon the baby's head. Her sombre husband followed, wiping his feet as he entered the house, nodding at Pinako. Trisha squealed softly, sitting down on the arm of the sofa next to Pinako.

"A little girl?" she breathed, her smile wide and true, as Pinako nodded proudly.

"Now don't you go and get any ideas Trisha! This little girl has big future in automail, she won't have time for boys," she joked lightly, as the baby's eyes met Trisha's. The young woman reached forward and gently stroked the infant's cheek.

"And what, my Edward won't be good enough?" she replied, settling the said little boy up on her knee so he too could see the baby. "What do you think Ed? Isn't she pretty?" Trisha bounced her son lightly and he laughed in delight, the wide expanse of his golden eyes fixated on the baby. Pinako angled the bundle up closer to him, sighing as she did so.

"That look – it seems inevitable, doesn't it?" she winked at Trisha who giggled, and brushed her son's hair back. Pinako Rockbell extended the baby's fist, still tightly bound around her own finger.

"Edward Elric, I would like you to meet my first granddaughter. Winry Rockbell."

* * *

**I'm on hiatus for 2 years and then I suddenly break out with two new pieces of fiction? And this one has multiple chapters!? Shock and gasp to say the least kind viewers. Please leave me a review, it would mean the world and then I will know that its a good idea to indulge my fantasies and post all 100 of these little drabbly things! Thank you :) **


	2. complicated

**ii. complicated**

Alchemy was complicated. Without a doubt the most complicated thing on earth to comprehend, and if you thought different Edward Elric did not want to hear about it. It required years upon years of study, and one could never know everything, which was the beauty of the science. He was always stimulated, always researching, always so deeply involved in the formations of transmutation circles and the different ways they could possibly retrieve Al's body.

Invigorating, intriguing and stimulating.

Edward loved alchemy for those very reasons – despite being complicated; he always got a thrill out of a new discovery, a new development in the search to find his brother's original body.

But Winry.

Hit me with a wrench, give me a hug, tell me I'm stupid, promise not to cry for me Winry.

Red cheeks, wandering eyes, sweaty palms, bitten lips, these are the things she does to me for _no apparent reason_ Winry.

Sometimes he just wants to – sometimes he just feels like – when she's really close, like he wants to maybe –

Alchemy was complicated. But his relationship with Winry was a whole new take on the word.

* * *

**Hello, hello theme two! If you like, give me a review and let me know :) **


	3. making history

**iii. making history**

An eleven year old automail engineer fitting and installing ports on an eleven year old boy who had just attempted human transmutation and lost his arm, leg, and brother's body in the process.

The youngest state alchemist in the history of Amestris going on a mission to retrieve his brother's body and getting entangled in a web of ancient lies and deceit, whilst the engineer continued to upgrade and model his automail in ways people her age had never done before.

The Promised Day.

Attending the coronation ceremony of Ling Yao, the first of the Yao clan to achieve the goal of the throne.

Catching the bouquet at the wedding of Fuhrer Roy Mustang and Brigadier General Riza Hawkeye's wedding.

And most notably, receiving offers to be on the cover of _Amestris Weekly_ with the most famous baby the country had ever seen.

* * *

"Come on Ed, it might be cool! We could have an article from Alphonse and Riza, 'What it's like to be the godparent's of the newest Elric-!"

"For God's sake Winry, weren't you satisfied enough with Alphonse and Riza's, 'What it's like to be best man and maid of honour to the couple of the century,' article?!"

* * *

**Number 3 :) Reviews are love. I also promise some of my finer writings are to come, these themes are perhaps a tad dry on the EDWIN love hehe :)**


	4. rivalry

**iv. rivalry**

It took him a while, but eventually Alphonse gave up.

"Brother, I don't care what you say, I'm going to marry Winry! She's always liked me better, I'm _never_ mean to her!"

Edward Elric resisted the urge to club his little brother across the head, and ground his teeth together.

"Whatever Al, we'll let Winry decide! And when she picks me, you'd better get ready to lick your wounds!"

Alphonse launched himself upon Edward, and the two rolled through the fields, tugging at each other's hair and clawing at each other's arms and legs, in what was the fierce battle for the affections of Winry.

She had turned them both down in the end, but Alphonse had not given up hope. Even as he got older, a tiny flicker of that past rivalry still lived in that empty armour. He doubted his feelings were of any substance, simply an imprint in his memories of better times when obtaining Winry's affections seemed plausible. It wasn't until he overheard their fervent whispers as she tampered with his leg, that any last traces of that rivalry died out like an alchemic reaction gone wrong.

"… so you would have picked me?"

"Of course Ed. I meant what I said though; about not liking men shorter than me."

"WELL YOU KNOW WHAT WINRY-"

"So it's _lucky_… that you've got a few inches on me now."

* * *

It took him a while, but eventually Alphonse gave up.

* * *

**Oh Al. I have to go to work now and it's seriously depressing me. I can't write there! Enjoy, and review please :)**


	5. unbreakable

**v. unbreakable**

* * *

Automail shattered.

Limbs snapped.

Tempers flared.

"What in the name of_ hell_ were you doing Edward? Just _tell _me! I can't fix your automail right if I don't know what sort of ridiculous _strain_ you're putting on it! I _swear_ I won't report your every move to the Fuhrer!"

She screamed the words, red faced and spitting like a cat, fists balled at her sides, shaking as she resisted the urge to lunge forth and beat him senseless. His golden eyes flashed in outrage, as he ground his teeth together.

"Shut up Winry! Just shut up! Quit acting like you deserve to hear everything I do! My life has nothing to do with you anymore! All I need you to do is shut up, fix my automail and then leave me the hell alone!"

Her fiery retort fell from her lips, broken and empty, and she stepped back in shock, her eyes wide with confusion.

Edward's own jagged exterior fell away as he realised the magnitude of his words.

"Winry, I-"

The girl had already turned on her heel and launched herself out of the room, quick footsteps echoing down the hollow wood of the stairs, the back door slamming behind her.

Edward slammed his face into his good hand, cursing himself into the ground.

"Good job Elric, really good job! Now you've done it," he hissed at himself, disgusted at his own temper and for once in his life at a loss as to what to do next. He turned to look out the window, to see the shadow of Winry in the tree at the top of the hill, hunched over. He ground his teeth once more. "She better not be crying."

The hill was steep and his automail leg was in desperate need of repair, his arm nearly completely missing, affecting his balance badly. He managed to stumble to the top, breathing out a sigh of exasperation. She was still there, thank crap, straw blonde head bent over so her chin met her chest. He stood at the bottom of the tree and didn't trust himself to look up at her.

"Winry. Could you come down here please?"

No reply.

"Winry. I can't get up there. My leg is broken. Can you please come down so I can talk to you?"

Silence.

"Winry-"

"Why _should_ I Edward?! So you can scream in my face again and tell me I'm not a part of your life anymore? That I just need to stop giving a damn about the person I care about most in the world, and to just sit in Resembool waiting for a call out for _maintenance_?!"

He dared to look up and meet her eyes, tears absent and only rage present. He had never seen her so angry, so upset by something he had stupidly said in his entire life, and he had said plenty of stupid things.

"No, Winry –"

"Then why did you say it? Why don't you care about how I feel? Why can't you understand that I can't stop worrying and caring about you-"

"Because Winry I don't _deserve_ friendship like yours! After everything I've done, everything I've put Al and granny and _you_ through, I don't want a friendship like that because I don't deserve it! Not to mention it's exactly the type of thing my enemies will use against me, and Winry if anything ever happened to you-!"

He stopped and a flush rose upon his cheeks, his brow furrowed in concentration and frustration. He heard a soft thump as she jumped from the tree and before he knew it, she was in front of him, his cheeks pinched between her forefinger and thumb, the full ferocity of her pretty face brash.

"Don't you ever say you don't deserve my friendship Edward Elric. I get to decide who does and doesn't deserve my friendship, not you. Sure, you made horrible mistakes, but you're trying to fix them! You didn't give up!" she paused letting go of her sharp grip on his cheeks, the palm of her hand lingering on his smooth, brown face. "And in terms of anyone ever using our friendship against you, I've got to say –"

She balled her hand into a fist and dropped it from his face, placing it firmly in the middle of his chest. Her eyes filled with tears but not a single one fell, resting within the confines of herself.

"I would rather die than not be able to call myself your friend Edward Elric."

He sighed, her trembling fist close to the beat of his heart, and he raised his good hand to hold that shaking fist and steady it. She was reckless and stupid and he definitely didn't deserve her.

"And you know…" he began, the words not coming easily, the flush on his face growing deeper, "that asides from Al… you're my best friend. Okay? I said it. Just keep it… low profile," he added, a slight smirk appearing on his face to which she grinned and then began to outwardly laugh. He let go of her fist, which she used to gently cuff him on the head.

"Whatever Ed. I'll be sure to wear my_ 'Edward Elric's Best Friend'_ badge indoors only."

Automail shattered.

Limbs snapped.

Tempers flared.

But their friendship was unbreakable.

* * *

**This one is my favourite so far. I feel like maybe it could stand alone... But yeah, please review if you thought it was enjoyable too :)**


	6. obsession

**vi. obsession**

Roy Mustang often fondly looked through photographs of Maes Hughes and himself throughout their years at the academy and was often reminded of his unhealthy obsession with his wife and child, often prodding the latest picture straight into your face with an excited squeal.

"Roy." It was Riza, head poked through the door to his office, smile small. Roy allowed himself a moment of Hughes-like pride as he looked upon his wife, returning her small smile.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"You have a visitor," she replied, stepping to the side as the door was shoved open brashly and none other than Edward Elric entered the room. Roy didn't contain his surprise and slight confusion.

"Fullmetal, what are you-"

"Jeez Colonel, how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that! Not a dog of the military anymore, am I?" Elric replied, rubbing the back of his head in annoyance.

"I'll stop calling you Fullmetal when you stop calling me colonel," Roy replied, raising a brow and leaning forward in his chair so his elbows rested against the desk of the Fuhrer. Edward shrugged.

"Yeah, about that. Nice office. Gotta wonder though how much work you actually do and how much Lieutenant Hawkeye-" he stopped himself short, "ah crap, I mean General Mustang – forces you to do."

Roy sighed in annoyance at Edward, the mere presence of the young man reminding him of all those years spent cleaning up the messes he left behind across the country.

"What're you here for anyway Ed?" he asked, hoping to hurry the conversation along.

"I'm in Central meeting Al. He's getting a train direct from Xing to here and we're gonna head home together," he replied and then added begrudgingly, "and Winry told me to stop in and say hi because it's polite or something."

Roy laughed at that, settling back in his chair.

"Well if that's all then; hi. You can go now –"

"Actually Colonel," – Roy's jaw clenched in annoyance – "I have something very important to give to you." Edward's eyes were dark and serious, as his hand slipped into the pocket of his jacket. Roy sat up straight, ears perking in intrigue.

"Really? What is it-?"

Before Roy could finish his sentence, Edward Elric had leapt onto his desk, and was pressing a small sheet of paper into his face, babbling in delight.

"IT'S MY DARLING SON'S SECOND BIRTHDAY IN TWO WEEKS AND YOU AND RIZA ARE CORDIALLY INVITED TO ATTEND!" he all but screamed in Roy's face reaching into his jacket to retrieve something else as Roy peeled the invitation emblazoned with transmutation circles and wrenches off his face. Edward proceeded to shove a small picture of his family into Roy's hands, talking at full force.

"There he is, the little champ, can't believe he's two already! Of course Nina is only a year, but you can bet she's going to be super jealous on his big day! Aren't they perfect? Winry is just so amazing with them I can't even begin to tell you…"

Roy soon drifted into his own thoughts an amused smile gracing his face, as Edward gushed about his family.

_Looks like you weren't destined to be the only one with an unhealthy obsession Hughes,_ he thought wryly.

* * *

**So inspiration from this came off a little post I saw on Tumblr that just seemed so canon I nearly died. I can so see Edward being the proudest dad out there! Please review if you enjoyed, thank you! :)**


End file.
